Shadows Of Our Past
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: It was like any ordinary day but soon, Hyuuga Hinata will discover the secret that her family had kept for many years when she awaken the 'First Demon' from his slumber. What she didn't know was this demon was linked to her since a thousand years ago. AU
1. First Encounter

**Author's Note: ** Well, this is a new story that have been in my mind for a year now. I wanted to write it sooner but found that it sounded stupid so I changed some of the plot. Haha, I wanted to see if anyone like Alternate Universe/Fantasy fic. Please review because I want to hear your respone about this story. I will reply you as soon as possible. Please leave your e-mail too.

**Listening To: **Savin' Me by Nickelback

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1**

**First Encounter**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Year 2006, Japan**

Looking up the sky, there's nothing more relaxing then doing this. Lying on the open field, her pearl-liked eyes admired it, not shifting one bit from the evening sky. She felt as if her worries have been lifted up her chest.

Hyuuga Hinata looks up at the sky, wondering if her family was looking at her right now. After that incident, she has been staying with her uncle in a shinto temple for almost 10 years now. Her uncle runs the temple and to most people, it seems like a place where they go there to pray for good luck and prosperity but in fact, her family has been skilled and well-known for exorcising demons. Passed down by generation over a thousand years. She has been trained by her uncle on how to deal with a demon but she has no chance at all to test her ability. Her uncle wouldn't allow her to do that yet.

Hinata was a little disappointed about that. She stands up and throws her fist into the air and swears that she will do her best to do it when she was needed. She glances at her watch. It was time to go home after a day of picking herbs from the mountain.

The temple was located not far from where she is. She walks into the forest and she finds it difficult to see where she was going because it was already late and dark. She keeps walking and sees something in front of her. She screams and drops her stuff onto the ground. With her hand held on top of her head, she tries to look at the thing again and found that it was just only a statue of an animal. She sighs and realized that it wasn't something that will harm her. She examines the miniature statue. This type of statue can be normally seen in temples but there was something about this statue that makes her shiver. She shrugs it off and looks around to see where she is and found that she was now standing on a cliff. She looks down from the cliff to see that the temple was just down there, very far away from where she was though.

Just as she was about to leave, she can feel the ground under her moves.

"Oh please no, this is not a time to have an earthquake." She tries to run but it was too late as the ground beneath her shakes violently and she lost her footing on the ground. She grabbed the statue's head to hold on for dear life from falling off the cliff.

"Ouch!" She flinchs as blood were trickling from her hand because she was gripping a little too tightly on the head of the statue where the jewel was located. This just makes her unbearable as her hand was getting tired and painful. She glances down and was shock to see how hugh she was. If she were to fall down, she will die instantly from the shock of it all. She was afraid of height and this didn't help her one bit. The blood was making the statue getting slippery and then she looses her grip on the statue's head.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, closing her eyes as she falls. Her head was beginning to feel light. Just as she was waiting for her back to collide with the ground, something grabs her and she has stopped. She opens her eyes a little and was met with yellow one. She looks at the person who was carrying her. He has wild red hairs and a pair of bat-liked wing on his back. It couldn't be. Hinata wouldn't believe it if she hasn't saw it with her own eyes. She was in mid air. She rolled her eyes to him.

"A-are you…a…a demon?" She questioned him stupidly before losing her consciousness.

The demon grins and his pointy ears begin to twitch. His eyes glow a little and blinks while he tries to read her thought. After that, the demon look away and flew towards the direction of the temple.

* * *

"AHH!" Hinata screamed and bolted up from her futon. She looks around while clutching her blanket tightly against her chest. She got up and slides the door open. She runs outside and found that she was back at the temple. 

'Someone must have sent me home yesterday.' Replaying her memory from last night, it seems too real to be a dream. 'A demon. It's definitely a demon…but…If it really was a demon, I will be dead by now. This couldn't be. I must tell uncle Hizashi about this.' She dashed to where her uncle will usually be in the morning. She slides the door open and found that the living room was empty. She closes it back and head outside. She looks around and then spotted someone hanging up clothes onto the laudry line.

It wasn't someone familiar to her. This person has long red hair. 'It couldn't be uncle Hizashi.' She thought as she dares herself to walk closer to see who it was.

"Hello?" She managed to speak out. The boy turns around and smiled at her.

"Good morning." He said. Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucer now. The boy in front of her was the one that she assumed was a demon just now but from what she remembers, he looks slightly different. He was shorter compare to yesterday. He has no wings on his back and he seems friendlier than she thought. His smile hasn't faded from his face yet. She was confused now.

She dares not move from her spot and thus she can only stand there looking at his eyes. 'His eyes were not green yesterday. It was yellow in color.' The morning wind blows, ruffling his hair to reveal his pointy ears that were covered by his long red sideburn. She blinks her eyes. 'He has the same pointy ear though. He is a demon then but…' She was shooting all kind of question to herself like why is he here and doing their laundry and why is he smiling at her? Shouldn't he grins or something more scarier?' She was confused, very confused. Just then she remembered her uncle. 'Where is he? It must have something to do with this. Did he…'

"Good morning Hinata." Hinata turns around to see her uncle carrying shopping bags. "Ah, I see you have met Gaara-kun here." Hinata looks back to the person his uncle has just mentioned. He gives her a wave and a smile again.

"Uncle." She runs to him and drag her uncle inside. She closes the door behind them and both of them sits down. "Uncle, I have to tell you something. That boy there is a…"

"A demon." Her uncle cut her off. "I know what he is and it seems that you have succeeded on finding and releasing him after a thousand years."

"What?" Hinata was confused once again.

"You see Hinata, our family has been granted the power to exorcise demon since a thousand years ago and it all begin with the First Maiden, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata was speechless. Hyuuga Hinata? That's her name.

"I know what you are thinking dear. Where should I start this of?" Her uncle looks up the ceiling searching for an explanation. "You were named after the First Maiden by your great grandfather. It seems that fate has brought you two together again."

Hinata looks to the direction where the demon should be. "I don't understand at all. What is it that the First Maiden and I have in common?"

"You are the 77th generation of the Hyuuga family and it seems that the prophecy is true. When time comes, the curse will be lifted away from him. A thousand years ago, our family made a promise with this demon that we will let him live in peace as long as he helps us defeat the other demon."

Hinata listened carefully to the story.

"This is something really hard for him as he, Gaara was the 'First Demon'. Gaara was the first one who signed a contract with the devil to gain power and rein terror to the entire human race. He was the one who brought up other animal spirit to become demon just like him."

"Wait a minute. He's the 'First Demon'…but... Why will he help the human? I don't get it." Hinata was puzzled.

"You see my dear; the only person Gaara obeyed was the First Maiden. She cursed him with her power thus living making him obey whatever she says. He promised by helping us seal as many demon as we can but in the end, our family didn't keep the promise and sealed him in the statue but it says that the 77th generation will be able to release him again for the mistake we have done upon him. This is as far as I know about the history about this."

"Doesn't that make him dangerous to us now?" Hinata asked.

"As a matter of fact, no. There's the thing I know from my grandfather. He won't harm us as he can't turn back to the other demon either. He has betrayed them by helping us human." Hizashi chuckled. "I can't believe I will be able to meet him. I was fascinated by my grandfather when he told me about this. I was just a little boy. Unlike your father, he has no interest in this, thus we went on our separate ways."

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, we will see about that." Hizashi got up and slides the door open. He walks outside and look at the demon.

Hinata followed and look at him as well.

Sitting under the tree, Gaara was lost in his thought about the whole incident. 'Why does she look like her?' He closes his eyes, trying to search for his memory of the girl he once loved.

**Year 956, Japan  
**

Landing on his feet, he folds his wings back after the long flight. He steps forward cautiously, growling with hunger with the urge of feasting a human tonight. His pointy ear tries to hear for any sound and movement from the area surrounding him. His eyes scanned the area in front of him. He smells human, a very bold one.

He walked forward and was confronted by a girl. He smirked, showing his canine. He's eyes never shift from the image in front of him. Human, to him, they are murderer. The kinds of species that make him suffer, to go through those days with the feeling of loosing his loved one.

"You're the first human that dares to confront me. Tell me your name." He growled at her. His claws was ready to plunge itself into her flesh, tearing it off.

The girl kneeled down and her hand moved to perform a seal. "Hyuuga Hinata. Remember this name always as tonight it's the night you shall perish."

_**To Be Continue **_

**_

* * *

_Pandora: So, how was it? There will be a lot of flashback and I think I will reveal it one by one. Haha. Wanna know why he became like this and why he was sealed in the end? You have to find that out.**


	2. Growing Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I'm sad that I can't stop the filler. It's killing me.

**Author's Note: **Another chappie and now I'm going to write the next chapter for Desert Lily. Haha, nothing much but thanks for all the review. I love it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2**

**Growing Time**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hinata glanced at her watch and realized how late it was already. "Oh no. I'm late for school!" She dashed back to her room. Hizashi can only chuckled at her niece. He looked at the direction Hinata just went and was surprised when she dashed out again from there.

"That was fast." He commented. He followed her to the gate and sees her run down the long steps. Gaara realized that she was going and immediately he got up and stands near the gate to see her leave. He looked at her and his eyes flicker. He blinked it and smiled.

"Hmm, she seems to have forgotten to bring her math book along." Hizashi looks at him confusingly and just then, he can see Hinata running back up the steps.

"What's the matter dear?" Hizashi asked her.

"I forgot my math book." Hinata answered and dashed back into the temple.

Hizashi was dumbfounded. He looked at the shorter figure beside him. "I see you can read mind too. You know what's going to happen. You are unbelievable. What else you can do?"

Gaara looked at him and his eyes flickers. He blinked and he was shocked all of a sudden. He runs into the temple immediately like something has scared him. Hizashi followed him into the temple to see what it was.

As he was reaching to where Gaara have gone, he can see smokes coming from the kitchen. 'Oh no, the water kettle.' He mentally scolded himself for leaving the thing on and went out to get himself some bread.

He looked into the kitchen and the place was already burning. He was shocked. 'It must be the newspaper I left there…OH GOD!' He ran inside the kitchen. Gaara was already there with his hands in front of him. Suddenly, everything stopped and then it seems like it was rewinding everything back. Hizashi who was standing behind Gaara was send back to where he was standing near the stove reading the newspaper. Everything returned to a few hours ago and Hizashi was dumbfounded.

"Please be careful next time, Hizashi-sama." Gaara sighed and sat on the ground, panting. Hinata was standing at the doorway the whole time. She dared not enter into the kitchen as there was a barrier surrounding it.

'That was unbelievable.' She looked at everything there returning to normal and how her uncle has been 'rewind' back. "Uncle, are you okay?" She ran pass Gaara who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm alright." He gave her a nervous laugh. "It seems that I have forgotten about the water I was boiling. Luckily for me, Gaara was here to save the temple from burning down. He changed time."

Hinata looked at his uncle. If she hadn't seen what have happened, she would have say that her uncle has been drinking too much coffee lately. Coffee makes him experience weird stuff.

"You have to be careful next time." Hinata sighed. 'Changed time? Speaking of time…' She looked at her watch. "I'm late." She dashed out of the kitchen. Both of them look at her. Just then, two toast spring up from the toaster. Hizashi grabbed it and wave it over his head. "Do you want some toast Hinata?"

Hizashi sighed when he got no answer. He stuffed the toast into his mouth and continued reading his paper. Gaara take the remaining toast and eat it, sitting next to Hizashi. He looked at the newspaper curiously and when Hizashi looks up at him from his newspaper, Gaara turned away quickly.

"You want to read?" Hizashi asked him. Gaara glanced at him and turn away again.

"I remember that time when she teaches me how to read, and taught me how to see things through another's eyes. Looking at your niece, it makes me remember her…The person I couldn't protect even if I was the most powerful being there."

* * *

**  
Year 956, Japan**

"You're the first human that dares to confront me. Tell me your name." He growled at her. His claws was ready to plunge itself into her flesh, tearing it off.

The girl kneeled down and her hand moved to perform a seal. "Hyuuga Hinata. Remember this name always as tonight it's the night you shall perish."

He looks at her in disgust. No one can defeat him. He was the 'First Demon', the most powerful one. "Nothing can stop me." He growls at her. He walked to the direction of where she was and then something felt wrong. Chains came out from the ground, chaining his wrists, neck and legs. He roared at her in rage.

"I will never let you hurt anyone anymore. I'm not going to see any family suffering because of you demons again. I want to see them smile again. I'm going to finish you here even…even if it takes my life with it."

Bloods begin to flow down her hand. She cried out in pain, trying to finish the ritual upon the demon. The ritual needs a lot of strength and energy to finish it. It was a forbidden technique as the person who performs it will never stay alive.

Gaara's eyes widened. In his life, he have never saw a human doing so much for the sake of other even if it meant taking their own life. He tries to wriggle free from the chain and he succeeded on doing so. He breaks the remaining chains on his neck and legs and for some reason, he did not escape but he rushed to the girl in front of him and pushed her away from the seal.

He was in pain, aching in every inch of his body but still, he looks at her and smiled. 'She's safe.' He said to himself. It wasn't too long that he was captured again. He was chained once more after being free. He looks up to see humans have already surrounded him. A surge of pain runs through his body. He tried as hard as he could to open his eyes and try to get out of there but it was to no avail and he collapsed to the ground, energy draining from him.

* * *

He felt someone touching his cheeks. He opens his eyes to see Hyuuga Hinata sitting next to where he was lying. He looked away from her. 

"What more do you want? You should have killed me than to put me into a curse." He knew that a seal was put onto his body when he was unconscious. He can feel it. The left edge of his body was etched with tattoo, running through his upper abdomen to his lower one. He felt weak as his energy was restricted by the curse.

Hinata can see that he was breathing uncomfortably. "We have decided that we will let you live but you will need to help us on defeating the other demons that you have created."

He snorted, telling her that he disagrees with her opinion. "Just kill me if you want. I will not cooperate with you humans. I have no reason to do so."

"I know you have and I know you will."

"And why do you think so?" He asked her.

"Because of what you did last night. Why did you save me then?" Now it was her turn to ask him.

He was taken aback for a moment for what she has said has struck him. "I don't know." He answered her. He wanted to know the answer too himself. It was too out of character for him to save a human. He growled in disgust over his act. He closed his eyes thinking of the family he has lost to those humans. A tear runs down his cheeks, as he sobbed in sadness.

"I have a family once and … I love them dearly. I watch them being beaten to death by you human. My newly born pups couldn't even survive to see spring. My mate…She was strong but in the end…she ended up being a target for the human own amusement. I couldn't do anything except to wait for them to go away before I walk over to my family. Their bodies were getting cold. I nudged them even though I know I couldn't bring them back. I hate you all…I hate you…" His voice softened as he looks at her.

He gazed into those pearl-liked eyes that show the same sadness as his. He can feel something different about her from all the other humans he has encountered. They were just selfish being who will do anything to get themselves save from the demon even sacrificing their child to be given as the demon's offering. He closed his eyes, remembering all those times that he was disgusted by their action. He opens them again to gaze into hers once more. 'It felt warm.'

"I think I understand how you feel. The feeling of loosing hopes… the feeling of loneliness. I know how you felt and I'm sorry." Her face was flowing with her tears as they run freely down her cheeks. She lifted her hand to touch the tears on his face. She wiped it away gently, caressing his face in the process. "I hope you can understand how we feel too. Please think about our proposal."

She got up and slide the door open. He tried to get up and followed her. Both of them got out of the house. It was snowing and the place was covered with snow. When she steps out of the compound, she was greeted by a pack of wolves. She kneeled down and caressed them one by one. Each of the wolves gave her a nudged and licked her face.

"How is everyone doing today?" She asked them.

Gaara's eyes widened. It's been a long time since he sees such a moment. The pack reminded him of his own pack. He trudged over to them. As he approached them, the wolves started to bow at him. Hinata looks at the sudden behavior of her wolves.

"So you are a wolf." She got up and sits next to Gaara. "Wolf is a caring creature. They tend to take care of everyone important to them. I admired their behavior."

He turned to her direction and then to the pack. He nudged the leader of the pack with his head, telling the leader to stop bowing. He looked up into the sky and began to wonder.

* * *

**Year 2006, Kansai International Airport, Japan**

"Suki, can you see that handsome boy there." She points to the man..

"Where?" Her friend looked around vigorously for the man her friend has said.

"The one with the long brown hair." She pointed at him again.

"I think you are quite right there. He looks quite cute and well built too. Come on, let's ask him for direction. Maybe we can get to know him a little more."

Just as the girls began to walk to their destination, the boy adjusted his spectacle and shifted his position where he was standing. Just as he was doing so, he tripped on one of his luggage and fell down just like that.

Both of the girl looked at him, their eyes twitching at the sight of it. They walked away from there as soon as they can. How clumsy and 'uncool' can he be all of a sudden?

"Ouch..." The boy got up, brushed his coat, and adjusted his glasses. "Seems like my cousin is late again."

He reached into his bag and got out a book. He searched for the number and dial it on his cell phone. "I hope Hinata-san know that I will be arriving today. Father must have forgotten it too."

"Neji-nii-san!" He turned to the direction where he was being called.

"Hinata-san." He walked over to her and he was welcomed with a hug. "Good to see that you didn't forget to pick me up today."

"Sorry Neji-nii-san...Gaara was…" She turned her head to her back but Gaara was not there where she expected him to be. "Where's Gaara?"

"Gaara? Who's Gaara?" He asked her but she runs away as soon as he finishes.

She looked around desperately for him and then he found him at the vending machine. She walked over to him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns his head slowly to her and then he pointed to the contraption.

"It's a v-vending machine, G-Gaara-kun. You can get a s-snack from it." She tried to find for some loose change to put into the machine to show Gaara what it was. He then places his hand on her, telling her to stop finding.

He placed his other hand to the machine. He closed his eyes and then three bars of chocolate came out. He took it and hand one to Hinata. "Here."

"Ah…T-That's i-illegal." She said. Gaara looked at her, still handing the bar to her. "T-thank you so much, G-Gaara-kun." She took it from him.

"A demon…" Her head shot up in fear.

"Neji-nii-san, wait…this i-is not what you t-think it is." She extended her hand in front of Gaara to shield him from her cousin.

Thought he may look weird but he has the power to sense a demon's presence. "I should have known that there was one here but I was surprised that it didn't cause any mayhem here." He walked over to Gaara and both of them were engaged in a staring competition.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at him and then hand him the chocolate bar. "For you…" That's all he say to him before he walks away from them.

Neji stared at the bar for a moment before looking at his cousin for an answer. "He's weird."

'Not as weird as you, Neji-nii-san.' She giggled at the thought of it. 'It seems that it will be getting interesting from now on.'

_**-To Be Continue-  
**_

* * *

**Pandora:** I hope it is okay. I try to bring out Neji and you can see that he's a little bit 'weird' in a way but there's more to him.

**Gaara: **You hooked me up in all the weird story you think of. I'm not pleased.


	3. Resemblance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long absence. School is an ass sometimes. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope it's not too confusing. Okay, you might realize that I'm really poor with my grammar. Please don't kill me. I don't have the time to check it yet. I just wanted to update it for the reader.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 3  
-Resemblance-**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Year 956, Japan**

It was snowing this time of the year, carpeting the landscape with endless snow. Gaara sighed as he gazes into the horizon.

Hinata entered the room with a set of clean cloth. She set it down and walks over to Gaara and taps him lightly on the shoulder. He didn't turn his head back to look at her.

"I think you may have heard of the story about the war between humans." He asked her.

Hinata nodded as she has heard this before. She even knew that Gaara was the one who help the human to achieve peace among them.

"The empire of Ravonist was the first human who seek our strength. My ancestor formed an alliance with the human and we have been helping them ever since. Until my generation, the leadership was embedded to me. I sort out peace among humans and humans."

Hinata looks up at him. "What were you then…Before you became a demon?"

"Spirit…I was a half breed between a wolf and a raccoon-dog…"

"A raccoon-dog?" Hinata smiled at that.

"Do you find it amusing?" He glared at her. She stopped as she knew he wasn't too fond of being laugh at. "I'm sorry. I was beginning to wonder where the rings around your eyes came from.

"My grandmother." He answered bluntly.

"I see. So, you were a spirit, like a guardian of some sort. Signing a contract with the devil…You must have been pushed to the very end."

He winced at the memory of it. "The king of the empire was like…a brother to me. After the war end, his empire was the strongest because he has the spirits to help him, all 7 of us. He begins to thirst for more power. We obeyed him until that time. He wanted us to gain more power for him by fighting against the neighboring country. I refused to fight for him and walk away from him. I thought it will solve the matters out for us but I was wrong about it."

Hinata saw how he was tugging his chest, like he was being stabbed over and over again. Something awful must have happen. She places her hand on his shoulder to give him a little comfort.

"I knew from the very beginning that the king has an interest towards Kashike. She was one of my subordinates and later became my mate. She came from a lower rank of spirit," He chuckled. "...and she was the one I disliked the most at first for she was weak. Though she knew of her disabilities, she was always smiling, cheering us up. Soon, I got to know her more. She was far from what I have thought and I grew to love her more and later she has pups for me. It was the greatest thing that can ever happen to me but the king that grew hatred towards me killed them and threatens me he will get what he wants or else……."

His shoulders shook with remorse and his cold smoky jade eyes look up at her with fury. "WHAT OTHER REASONS SHOULD I NEED TO HATE THE HUMANS."

Hinata gasped in shock for the sudden outburst but she tries to remain calm.

"I sign a contract with the devil to gain power and rein terror to the human for all of them have actually been using us for nothing but powers. It was our final resort to punish them. The spirit of the animals has had enough of being treated this way. They already have their ways and it was our turn." He glared at her but all he sees were tears running down from her eyes. Their eyes met and soon Hinata found herself hugging him.

He was shocked at the closeness between them but soon he found himself enjoying the comfort. It has been too long that he has not sought comfort in anyone.

Hinata caresses his cheek and give him her smile. "My mother use to comfort me like this. It makes me feel better. I hope it makes you feel better although it wasn't the best way to ease your sorrows." She looks down to her feet again. Her eyes then met with the tattoo she has embedded onto his left abdomen and begin tracing it with her hand. "I promise that you will be free…"

"And I will look forward to that." He inches closer to her and look into her eyes. "That will be our promise."

"Yes but now, get dressed." She handed him the set of new cloth. He took it from her and went behind the wooden blind. She makes her way outside, waiting for him to get ready.

She folded her arm together, resting against her own lap. "I will try to have more cloth for you for the harsh winter that has yet to finish."

"That will be nice." He speaks into her ears making her jump for a bit. She was taken aback. When did he walk up next to her? She examines him from head to toe. He looks so human now compare to the time they first met.

"The kimono looks nice on you. Does the haori and hakama fit on you?"

He nodded. He narrowed his eyes a little and begins to wonder how gentle and close he has become around her. He can't do anything harsh, not with this tattoo embedded on his body. He can't feel anything now. The energy in him was only enough for him to make him walk and talk, nothing more.

"Come, you should have your breakfast." She said to him, waking him from his thought. Hinata motioned for him to follow.

He closed the sliding door behind him. The winter air was harsh and cold. He shivered for the first time and cursed under his breath that he didn't have the power to change himself into his true form where he will be warm under his coat of furs. He can see white mist forming out of his mouth whenever he breathes.

'How can they stand this?' He moved his hands up and down his arm to keep warm. Suddenly, he felt weak, a feeling that he once felt when he knew he was unable to bring his wife back. He winced at the thought of it again.

Hinata sees this and walk back to him. "I'll ask someone to bring you an extra cloth later." She held out her hand to him. "But now, you will just have to hold my hand to stay warm." He saw her blushing when she said those words.

"You don't have to…" He told her.

She looks down to her feet again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you that what ever things I am doing now will change the world. I can see the future, me and you. Soon, we will live in harmony again, humans and spirit." She looks up at him this time and radiates a warm smile.

He blinked at her and continues walking along the corridor. Slowly, he grasped her hand and soon he found warm.

* * *

**Year 2006**

He opens his eyes again and was met with a pair of white ones. "Hinata…" He shouted urgently but as he thinks again, he was not where he thinks he was.

"A-Are you alright G-Gaara-kun?" She stuttered. "I-I thought you might want to have b-breakfast with us."

He narrowed his eyes and got up. "Though you may look like her, you are just not her. She never stutters like you so stop it. It's annoying." He told her.

"Yes…I-I will try." She blushed.

Neji came in with a bowl of noodles in his hand. "Be careful when you are with him. He's still dangerous you know." Neji advised his cousin while narrowing his eyes on the demon. Hinata smiled at him and assured him.

"I trust G-Gaara won't hurt us. If h-he has that intention, we will not b-be able to see the next day already, isn't that right, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara studied her. Her expression, her smile that radiates like the sun, that's the Hinata he knew of many years ago. 'Is this the future she said she saw?' He asked himself.' She knew she was going to die but still, she didn't show any sign of fear.' His eyes softened a bit and slowly, he found himself missing her.

_-**To Be Continue**-  
_

* * *

_**Japanese Words**_

_**Haori and Hakama**- Tradisional man's kimono _


	4. Promises

**Author's Note: **Finally, an update. It's been awhile isn't it? I hope I can type more than this. I haven't even finish Desert Lily. Well, I will be inspired to write when I found a nice song. Recently I have been watching Blood+ and found a particular song I really like. It was those Japanese olden styled kind of it and it reminded me of this story and thus...You get the story. Alright, on with the story. Enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4**

**Promises**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Year 2006, Temple  
**

Gaara walked out to do the laundry. Hinata followed him, trying to be a little friendlier. He was so nice to her when they first met but now, it seems that he has been treating her quite...Coldly.

"Let me help y-you with those…" She tried her best not to stutter that much in front of him. He didn't answer her. "W-Why are you doing the laundry anyway?"

He turned his head to her. "She always brings me along to do laundry. Every time I put up this laundry to dry, I can see how she did it like it was just yesterday."

Hinata looked at him and twiddle her fingers. "Is it the First Maiden you are talking about?"

"Yes…" He took out something from the laundry basket and he found himself looking at it in interest. Hinata put her laundry on the cloth line and looked back at him. Before she knew it, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Eep!" She smacked his hand, and snatched the garment from his hands. "Y-You shouldn't look at t-this like that you know?" Hinata's face was as red as a cherry.

Gaara caressed his hand and look at her. Then it struck him. He smiled and chuckled. "It's just like old times…I was beginning to wonder what it was. You…" He looked at her. "You reacted just like her when I did the same mistake last time." He turned his head away to look at the floor. "I'm sorry for being so rude that day." He sat down on the floor and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so and both of them enjoyed the morning breeze. "Every time I looked at you, I just don't want to believe that you can be her but…I can't deny the fact that you do. I feel so happy when I see someone that looked like her but when I think again, I realized that she is not here anymore."

He looked up into the sky and then to her. "So, are you ready?"

Hinata looked at her puzzled. "Ready?"

"To exorcise some demons…" He said while holding her hand. He tapped her fingers and her palm began to glow a faint blue light. Hinata was awed. She held her hand up and looked at it clearly.

"Amazing…" She said. She got up and jab the tree with her hand and instantly a hole is form on the tree. "It's amazing. Every time I train with my uncle, only the tips of my finger will be surrounded with chakra but now, my whole palm…"

Gaara looked at her and hold her hand in his. "I'll protect you this time. Don't worry, Hinata…"

Hinata looked at him and nodded. "Yes…I will do my best."

"BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!"

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata was baffled. Her cousin was charging in on them. Gaara remained calm. As Neji was about to give the demon a good punch, Gaara caught his fist and hold it tight in his.

Neji tried to get his hand off his grip but to no avail. "Let me go…"

"Gaara, let him go." Hinata called for him. Gaara obeyed and released her cousin. Neji was caressing his hand softly. Gaara took the basket and walked away. "Neji-nii-san...Gaara was just..." She couldn't bring herself to explain it. It was nothing between them but yet...

"Whatever, as long as you are fine, then I'm okay with it." With that he walked away living Hinata there alone. She glanced around and smiled to herself.

'Life is going to be interesting from now on.' She thought as she walked into her house. She peeked into the laundry room to see Gaara sorting out some clothes...Again...She ran to him and took the cloth away.

"I-I should be doing this...N-Not you. You should rest." She pushed him out of the room but he wouldn't budge.

He looked at her and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I'm used to it." Was all he said.

Hinata looked at him as he sorted out the cloth carefully. He put the clothes slowly into the washing machine. Hinata was puzzled.

He looked at her and realized that there's something puzzling her. "Your uncle thought me if that's what you are thinking."

"Oh..." She said. He pressed the button and walked out the room and into the kitchen. Hinata followed and then gaped as she saw him putting on an apron. 'You must be joking...Is he really the demon that everyone feared?'

Gaara glanced up at her and frowned. "Are you going to help?" He asked.

Hinata straightened at the sound of his voice. "Hai!" She ran over to stand beside him, waiting for the next order. He was looking around and then he spotted the fridge. He opened it and took out the fish and meat Hizashi bought.

"You know how to cook?" He asked her. Hinata was pondering for a moment and was about to answer before he cuts her off. "Watch."

He took the knife and found that it was too blunt. Hinata took the knife and begins to sharpen it. Gaara was already cutting the fish up with his claw. Hinata saw how out it form in and out of his hand. Before long, the fish was ready and so is the other dishes.

Hinata was amazed by his skills in cooking. The food tasted really good and Neji has to admit that it was really good for a demon. Hizashi paid no mind to them and continue feasting on his meal.

**Year 956, Japan**

Everyone treated him badly in the village. He was beaten whenever he got out of the temple and only when the Maiden arrive that he was saved. His body ached in pain for the second time in his life as a demon. He felt weak, just like he used to be. He hated it.

"This is going to sting a little..." She warned him. He closed his eyes as he winced in pain. He pushed her away and stay in the corner, hugging himself. Hinata was saddened when she saw the state he was in now. It was her who urged him to go out to get to know the people. It was her who promised that he will be alright but look at him now. He was shaking and she realized that his pupils was not the same as his usual green. It was yellow in color with 4 dark spots on in it.

She walked over to him and gently, so gently she placed her hand on his shoulder. He growled at her and she retreated her hand for awhile before putting it again on him. "I need to go somewhere. I can't leave you alone here anymore. You have to come with me." She whispered. He wouldn't budge. Hinata then placed her hand on his side where his tattoo is. He got up immediately and shot her a glare and he stomped out angrily. He feared of what she will do to him with that chant that will triggers the pain on his tattooed side.

Hinata felt guilty for doing that to him. She wasn't really going to increase his pain but merely to warn him up a bit. The villagers have been complaining to her and to the elders about ending the demon life while they can. Hinata wouldn't want to do that. She wanted him to learn.

They got to the riverbank and he stood there waiting for his next order. Hinata smiled a little to him and then walked over to the side of the river. She began to strip off from her robe. "I trust you." Was all she said to him. Gaara looked at her beautiful body being expose to his own view. She has curve, long slender legs and skin as white as snow. She was truly an angel, a maiden...

She got into the water and wash herself gently. Just then, Gaara charged up on her, attacking her from behind. He put his claw on her neck, scraping it slowly. "You...must be crazy to trust a demon like me...I have been tolerating you for so long..."He hissed onto her ear. She was suffocating but nonetheless, maintaining her smile. He chuckled when he saw her expression. "I will see if that smile still remain when satisfy myself with you. A maiden with her virginity taken away and by a demon..." He was delighted of what he was feeling when his body touched her. He took of what was left of his clothing and grinned at her. "Any last word?"

She still remain smiling at him. "If that what makes you feel better...If that can ease your sorrow for we human has cost you than do what you want." He searched for any sign of fear on her face but he couldn't find it. His yellow pupils contracted and the soft greenish one returned to his feature. He dropped to his knee, pulling her tightly to him. He closed his eyes and hid his face on the crook of her neck as he apologized to her over and over again.

Hinata was relieved and patted his shaking form. Rains was falling down on the two of them and to her, it was truly a new beginning for him. She knew that his vengeance toward the human wouldn't be off that easily.

As they huddle together in the river, under the full moon, they have found each other warms really comforting. It was there that he whispered a thousand promises to her but one of them really put her at ease was...

_"I will never harm you ever again..."_

-**To Be Continue**-_  
_

* * *

**Pandora:** Alright, nothing happen between Gaara and the first maiden, Hinata. Nothing I tell ya. From now on, he will have a deep respect for her and then I'm not going to spoil it for all of you._  
_

_Namida ikutsu koborete  
Shingetsu no yoru, hitotsu umiga umareta  
Tooku tsumui da kotoba  
Katari betachi no monogatari no naka ni_**  
**

**Many tears I have shed and at that night,**  
**Of the new moon, another tears is created.**  
**Far in the distance, the words of this story,**  
**Are spinning around.**

**-Kataritsugu Koto-**

_Blood +_

**  
**


	5. Memento Of Spring

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the song.

**Author's Note: **Well I really loved this story but I think I'm not going to continue it for some time now.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 5**

**Memento Of Spring  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

******Present**

"Here's the information I have been collecting over the past few years. There's a lot of weird death, unexplained death and strange sighting of what could be some demons." Hizashi laid out papers and files in front of them. Neji began picking it up one by one, scanning the clipping of old newspaper and reports.

"I didn't know you have this much info." Neji adjusted his glasses.

Gaara remained silent as Hinata discussed with her uncle. "What do you think Gaara?" Hinata asked him. The red head looked at her.

"We will have to see. If there's a demon around, I can sense them." Gaara closed his eyes. Everyone looked at him.

"Well that settles it then." Hizashi said happily. "I'll make lunch." He got up and headed out of the room. Neji got up as well and followed suit. Hinata looked around and to Gaara who seems to be resting.

"Gaara?" Hinata moved closer to him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked her.

Hinata was nonetheless worried that she can't handle the task given. Her uncle had trained her but it is different from real situation. "Do you think I can handle those demons?"

"You must always trust yourself."

Hinata looked down and began to thought about it. She must first trust herself only thing will work. She must have confident in herself. "Yes."

Gaara stood up and walked to the sliding door. Before he make his way out, he turned his head back to her. "I'll always be there for you." Those words left Hinata smiling.

'Yes, he will always be beside me.' She got up as well and followed Gaara. "Wait up." She called for him. The demon stopped at his track and faced her.

"Anything you need?"

"I-I..How about you tell me more about yourself?" She asked him. She really wanted to get to know him more since they are going to work together now.

He stared at her, not making any movement to answer or ignore her. "There's nothing interesting about me."

"B-But you must have something like what is your favorite activity and...and your choice of f-food?"

He contemplated for awhile and then walked away. "You don't need to know that. Good day." He waved at her.

Hinata hung her head at the fail attempt of getting to know him better. "I think I should head over to Sakura now." She took her bag and walked slowly to her friend's house. Sakura was one of her friend since she was 6. They never fail to be apart. As Hinata turned a corner, she thought she felt someone following her. She turned behind her but no one was there.

'Must be imagining thing again.' She continued her walk and reached her destination 2 minutes later.

"Sakura-san..." She called. The said girl appeared from her window and waved at her.

"Come on in Hinata. We have been waiting for you."

"Yes..." She opened the door and took off her shoe before going up the stairs. She slid the door open and gasped at the sight. "W-What is all this?"

The pink haired girl smiled and shoved a poster in front of her face. "Isn't it nice? I made a poster of Sasuke-kun." Sakura squeled as she spoke his name.

"Stop that Sakura. Beside, he is going to be mine."

"Ino pig, I didn't ask you to come here to take away my Sasuke." Sakura yelled at the blonde haired girl.

Hinata giggled at the two. 'Always fighting for Sasuke-kun.' She thought. 'Well why not, he is the hottest guy in school and not to mention, mysterious too.'

Nearly all the girls in school was fond over him but not Hinata. She seems to be so called 'immuned' of his charm. "So S-Sakura-san, where were we in our p-project?"

"Right the project." Sakura picked up all of her stuff and took out files and papers from her desk. "Here..."

* * *

"Phew, luckily we were able to finish it today." Sakura said while picking up the scattered papers. 

"With big forehead girl here, everything will be finished." Ino said while getting up, ready to be chased by Sakura. Hinata got up as well and said her farewell.

"I better go. It's getting late." She bowed and headed for the door. Sakura and Ino said their goodbye as well.

It was already night time. The only light around the area was from the street lamps and moonlight. As usual, Hinata passed the ice-cream shop she used to spent with her friends and then the river bank where she will be there to clear her mind. She stopped to admire the shimmering water that reflected the full moon. She closed her eyes to take in the serene surrounding she was in but then she felt something was not right. Her heart pounded furiously.

'What is this feeling?' She asked herself as she placed her hand on top of where her heart is. She turned around to see a black figure charging for her. Hinata's opal eyes dilated in shock. Her reflexes was slow and it doesn't seem to be responding to her brain to run away. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow but nothing came. She heard clashing and opened her eyes to see Gaara standing in front of her, his back facing her.

"You should always be ready. If I didn't follow you this afternoon, you wouldn't have survived."

Suddenly, Hinata realized something. This afternoon when she felt something, it was Gaara all along. She peeked at the lying figure at the opposite side from them. It was getting up slowly. In an instant, Gaara moved swiflty and quick to the figure and attacked it, giving it no chance to fight back. It was brutal and Hinata have to place a hand onto her mouth to stop herself from shouting to loud. The figure finally stopped moving and disintegrate away into tiny ball of glowing orbs. Gaara held out his palm and the obrs was absorbed by him.

"W-What did you just do?" She asked him.

"I'm taking back the energy I gave them to be demon." He turned his head to her and motioned her to look at the figure below him. A fish was gasping for air on the floor where the figure should have been. "He will no longer be a spirit but be turned back to his original form." He picked the fish up and put it into the water. "You were lucky that he was not that strong."

Hinata nodded. "T-Thank you."

"Your job is to turn them back to their original form. They will post no threat after that, you understand."

Hinata nodded the second time. "Yes."

"You do it next time."

"M-Me...B-But I-I..." Hinata protested but Gaara just gave her a hard cold stare, stopping her from saying more. "I'm sorry. Yes, I will do my best."

"Don't do your best. Just do it." Gaara stated and Hinata hung her head low. She had failed him and it was her first encounter at that.

'I'm nothing like the maiden.' She thought and she choked a sob.

* * *

**Year 956, Japan**

"Gaara...Can you pass me the cabbage?"

The red headed demon looked around for the thing the maiden was asking. He scratched his head as he looked at the basket. He took each one and inspected it. Hinata giggled at his attempt. She walked over to him and maneuver his hand to the cabbage.

"This is the cabbage and this..." She pointed to the one Gaara was holding. "...is a carrot." She then took the cabbage and began chopping it. Gaara looked at her in interest. The way she do things intrigued him. He watched and observed her daily routine, laundry, cooking, tending the garden and mostly everything. He was a patient learner.

"Let me try..." He said. Hinata stopped and handed him the knife. He took over and cut the cabbage, mimicking her action earlier. Hinata looked at him now with awe and smiled.

"Well, I think you can do the cooking from now on."

Gaara nodded, still concentrating on his task. Hinata moved over to prepare the other meals. She loved the way they are interacting now. Day by day, he learned the way of human and began to put everything behind him. Every evening when Hinata went out to take a stroll, she will see him sitting there with the wolf pack, staring up the sky. She wanted to know what he was thinking and that evening, she went over to them.

"May I join in?" She asked him. He nodded and she took a seat next to him. The pack moved closer to her and gave her a warm welcome by licking her. She scratched the back of their heads in return. Gaara looked on at her before turning it back to the sky. The moon was coming up and everything fell silent. Hinata stopped her movement and looked at Gaara. He closed his eyes and began to emit a sound from his throat. The sound created was so peaceful that it lulled her senses. The sound emitted held no words but when you close your eyes, you will hear what he was saying.

'He's crying in his heart.' She looked at him. His face held no emotion as it is in his heart. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as well.

**_Mukashi dare ka ga koko de  
Hari sake sou na mune wo sotto hiraita  
Uta ni kanadete zutto  
Donna basho ni mo tazusaete yukeru yo_**

He looked at her as she singed the part. His eyes softened a little and for the first time, he smiled at her. "Thank you." All the wolves howled in unison with him. He wanted so much to be able to take this pain away from his heart forever.

**Present**

There he stood, looking at the night sky. The same night they sang together. He closed his eyes and began to sing their song with all his heart, begging her to take him with her, begging her ease his sorrow and begging her for forgiveness.

**_Yubi ni hitai ni kami ni  
Anata no mukou kaima mieru omokage  
Moshimo toki no nagare wo  
Saka noboretara sono hito ni deaeru_**

His ears perked up at the song from a voice he is too familiar with. He turned his head to see Hinata standing there, closing her eyes. His eyes saddened and looked away. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"You were crying in your heart." She told him.

"What?"

"I can hear your heart sings when I close my eyes." She touched her heart with her hand. "She will forgive you."

He moved his head away from her. "How would you know?"

Hinata just smiled and moved closer to him. "I know this one song that the elders taught my mom. I think it was beautiful."

Gaara paid no interest to her but he really wanted to hear her voice once more. The verse she sang just now was enough to remind him of the First Maiden. Hinata stepped in front and looked up into the moon. She sang the song with all her heart. It was a very meaningful song and it was the most beautiful song she have ever heard. If someone would to sing it to her, she will give all her heart to him. As she finished her song, she looked back at Gaara, her hair flying behind her as the night breeze blew towards them.

Gaara froze at the song he had just heard. He dropped to his knee. 'This song...It was our song.' Memories of the past haunt him one by one. It was his shadow of the past. The moment they had together. Every time they met, everything they did, they put it all into a song.

**The color of falling blossom fills the sky  
which lingers with end of my selfish love  
Eventually, after everthing has passed away  
I will think of nobody but you**

**Once upon a time during spring, we kissed for the  
first time underneath the evening twilight  
Eveloped within an illusion of fragrance  
I thought of nobody but you**

"How was it like to be in love?" She asked him. The red headed demon just shrugged. She moved closer to him and gave him a kiss. Gaara reddened at her action.

"Hinata..."

"I would never know how to define love..." She said to him and got up. "Well let's have lunch then."

* * *

**We found each other in our sadness  
and in the pouring rain we held one another  
Before I can no longer breathe or see  
I will think of nobody but you**

"W-Why would t-they do that Gaara?" She sobbed between words as the rain pour down on them.

"I'm sorry." That was all he can say as he hugged her.

**This fleeting memento of spring  
it the most beautiful thing I have  
and I want to leave it here, just for you  
just for you**

"I will want you to be alive. I want you to carry on the memory of me with you forever and ever."

"No, you can't do this. You can't lock me in there. I will die with you."

"Please Gaara...There's not much time."

"Hina..." Before he knew it, he was trapped in darkness within the statue. He can only look on as his maiden fall limply in front of him, blood oozing out of her mouth. He shouted for her but he knew it was to no avail. She was gone while he is still here when he could have done something. Is this the thing she had told him last time?

_She looks down to her feet again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you that what ever things I am doing now will change the world. Soon, we will live in harmony again, humans and spirits." She looked up at him this time and radiates a warm smile._

"Hinata..."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Translation**

**Mukashi dare ka ga koko de  
Hari sake sou na mune wo sotto hiraita  
Uta ni kanadete zutto  
Donna basho ni mo tazusaete yukeru yo**

A long time ago, someone stood here  
her heart slowly opening up  
always singing his song  
taking it along wherever she went

**Yubi ni hitai ni kami ni  
Anata no mukou kaima mieru omokage  
Moshimo toki no nagare wo  
Saka noboretara sono hito ni deaeru**

I can briefly see your finger,  
your forehead, your hair, in the distance  
If somehow, I could turn back the stream of  
time, I would be with you

**PandoraChan:** Haha, if you watch Blood , I think you will be able to know this song. It is called Kataritsugu Koto by Chitose Hajime and the other song was also by her called Haru No Katami. Do hear it, you will like it.


End file.
